


Possibly Maybe

by demonicdivas (Madelief)



Series: Alistair and Freya's Adventures [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelief/pseuds/demonicdivas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Freya accidentally kiss.</p><p>In response to a Tumblr propmt - Accidental kiss. Thanks - it was a bit challenging but fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibly Maybe

She often wondered how she ended up like this, feeling like the odd one out. It had happened all her life, never belonging, never fitting in, people whispering and pointing at a girl who just wanted to play with the others. She was either too good or too poor to join in with one group or another. Then she’d been sent to the Circle, forced down a path she was totally unsuited for, ending up in one ridiculous situation after another. 

And it didn’t get any more ridiculous than this. 

Another stupid argument with a brick wall who wouldn’t answer any of her questions, an elf that made one inappropriate suggestion after another, and a mage who insisted on reminding her to ‘leave that nice young man be’.  

She dug a hole in the grassy bank with her boot, heedless of the slight damp seeping through her coat from the evening dew where she sat. Staring out moodily at the rolling green hills of the Ferelden countryside, Freya didn’t notice the spectacular golden sunset that lit up the evening. She was too fed up with being some sort of nominated leader, but who no one seemed interested in listening to. 

_Well, all but one._

‘It’s not like I’ve even done anything!’ she muttered, irritated by the wave of self-pity that had swept over her. ‘Not that he’d be interested anyway.’ 

‘First sign of madness, you know, talking to yourself.’ A deep, cheerful voice replied behind her, making Freya jump and pray to the Maker that Alistair hadn’t overheard her last words. 

‘I – I didn’t realise anyone was there,’ she stammered feeling her cheeks flame as she turned to look at him. ‘But obviously you were. Well, here.’

‘Well I watched you storm off after that last conversation with Sten. If you can ever actually have a conversation with Sten, that is. And I wanted to make sure you were ok.’ 

Thinking to herself for the thousandth time since she’d met him that no one had the right to look so handsome, Freya couldn’t help but smile at his comment. She then amended her list to include Alistair giving such devastatingly distracting grins which never failed to make her stomach flip over. It was really quite hard to remember all of a sudden what had her so frustrated in the first place. 

‘I appreciate it,’ she said shyly as he settled himself next to her. ‘It’s been a long day, I suppose. I’m just done with it all.’

‘What! Done with all the saving the world, running away from darkspwawn, becoming a hero? Who doesn’t love such thankless tasks?’ Alistair’s lighthearted tone made her laugh for the first time that day. 

‘There is no one else but us,’ she sighed, the burst of good humour fading all too quickly. ‘Some days it’s fine and some days it’s impossible. Today was one of the impossible days.’ 

‘We’re in it together, at least. You aren’t on your own, Freya. Morrigan can make all the snide comments she wants about my intelligence, or lack of, but I can at the very least wield a sword by your side.’ There was a note of bitterness in Alistair’s voice as he spoke, one of those rare moments where he let his guard of sarcasm and flippancy fall. 

Whether it was her own loneliness or to hear the pain behind Alistair’s earnest words, Freya had no idea what made her do what she did next. All she felt was the need to offer some simple human comfort to a man who had become everything to her, even if he didn’t know it. Impulsively she leant across to kiss him on his cheek, just as Alistair turned his head, her lips landing firmly on his. 

The first thing Freya registered was warmth and pure energy flooding through her, her eyelids fluttering shut. The second was the delicious sensation of said person’s lips parting involuntarily, a soft moan of pleasure escaping her as a result. 

She’d dreamed of just how kissing Alistair would feel – gentle, soft, with a hint of pressure from his own eagerness. Nothing, however, had prepared her for just how incredible the reality would be as his mouth lingered on hers, Freya unable to resist sliding her tongue into the heat before her.  

The third thing was shock and embarrassment as her eyes flew open once more as the delicious pressure abruptly ended. The hideous reality of what she’d just done suddenly registered as honey-brown eyes stared at her in astonishment. 

‘I – I’m so sorry – oh Andraste save me!’ Freya stammered, feeling herself blaze red as she scrambled to her feet. 

‘No, don’t apologise, that was me –,’ Alistair too had turned beet red as he tried to get up too, unable to move as fast as her due to his heavy armour. ‘There’s nothing – ‘. 

Freya didn’t hear his last words, shame roaring in her ears as she stumbled away, frantic to put some space between them. ‘You must think me an idiot! I – I had best leave.’ 

Turning her back, she fled towards her tent and blocked her ears to Alistair calling her name. Ignoring everyone else still sitting round the camp fire, she quickly snuck under the canvas and huddled into her sleeping roll, her skin still on fire from just how presumptuous she’d been. 

Berating herself over and over, she lay staring sightlessly up at the dark brown canvas, unable still in amidst her discomfort to forget just how breathless one simple kiss alone had left her. 

_And he kissed me back._

Slowly, her awkwardness was replaced by a glow of something she couldn’t describe. Except it made her foolish dreams perhaps not seem so foolish after all. For the first time in a long time, Freya fell asleep with a smile on her lips and hope in her heart that, just maybe in amongst the chaos, the Maker had given her the chance for happiness at last. 


End file.
